


Between The Lines

by yukee1412



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Muggle Life, Post-War, Romance, Secret Identity
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukee1412/pseuds/yukee1412
Summary: 战后Harry逃到了麻瓜世界开了一家糖果店。有一天他在店里小女孩的手中发现一本J.K.Rowling写的Harry Potter。





	1. Chapter 1

***

这只是一个平凡的午后，Harry坐在糖果店里，单手撑着下巴笑眯眯看着三两个可爱的孩子在彩色的软垫上摆弄着玩具。

孩子们喜欢叫他亲爱的James叔叔，虽然他才刚刚过完22岁生日，不过对于曾经打败了伏地魔的英雄来说叫哥哥似乎不能突显他的“成熟”。

比起一般的糖果店，这家太大了。

除去摆着糖果的落地展柜和大大的书架，大半个房间铺着泡沫软垫，上面堆着各种各样的玩具甚至有摇摇木马，海洋球池和滑滑梯，角落撑着印第安风格的帐篷，周围散着许多可爱的动物图案靠枕。有时候玩累了的孩子会抱着靠枕缩进帐篷睡上一觉。

店铺的角落小吧台上总有喝不完的新鲜牛奶和美味糕点。

孩子们都喜欢这个小小乐园。

大人们也是。

有时候时尚的妈妈们会把孩子们放在这然后去前头的百货中心逛街购物，或是上班的父母们临时没人带孩子，无奈之下拜托Harry帮忙照看。

Harry总是很真诚的表示没有问题，他很乐意。

当然，他们接孩子走的时候会买上一大堆的糖果，因为Harry从不接受任何谢礼。

 

Harry起身拿了条薄毯。淡金色头发的小女孩靠在枕头上睡着了，Harry知道她叫Catherine，是个聪明的小姑娘，刚刚6岁就认识好多字会自己看书了。

轻轻给她搭上毯子，Harry的余光扫到小女孩抱着的书。

似乎不是店里书架上的书。

书的封面正中间有一个大大的红色火车头，上面写着Hogwarts Express。

Harry屏住了呼吸。

车头上方印着黄色大字——Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone。

Harry小心翼翼把书从Catherine手中抽出来，原地坐了下来。

作者是J.K.Rowling。

这显然是个笔名。

翻开书页，Harry看着第一章的标题——The Boy Who Lived。

Harry皱起眉头。

这真的不是该死的Rita Skeeter写的又一本垃圾玩意？

大战结束后不久，魔法部就对外宣布Harry Potter失踪了，并且发动了傲罗小队寻找数月下落未果。

媒体持续骚扰着Harry的朋友们想要寻求消息，甚至不惜违法使用吐真剂，当然结果一无所获。然而他们依旧没有放弃，隔三差五就他失踪的可能原因大做文章。

随着时间推移，那些无聊的报导也没半点新意和证据，大家慢慢接受了救世主真的失踪的事实，甚至相信失踪只是好听的说法，实际上他们的大英雄因为和伏地魔对战时中了黑魔法，已经，很遗憾的，死了。

或许这正是Harry想要的结果，可以在麻瓜世界平平淡淡的度过后半辈子，而不是在魔法界屁股后面追着一群狗一言一行每分每秒被监（啊哦）视着当什么大英雄。

四年过去了，他乐得清闲。

平日他会和两个好友在手机上聊聊天问问大家近况，或者变成他们的什么同事或朋友溜过去看望他们。

最初他躲在麻瓜世界的事情只有Hermione和魔法部部长Kingsley知道。风头过去后，他偷偷跟着Hermione回到她和Ron的家，没少被好哥们一顿打——最后Ron把他死死抱住，嘴里一直咕噜着太好了Harry，你没死太好了。

再之后Weasley家其他人也知道了Harry并没有失踪，比起失而复得的激动，和Ginny不了了之真的算不上什么大事。Weasley一家依旧把他当亲人一样对待。

报纸上关于救世主的文章频率下降不少，不过自称是他人物传记或者战争揭秘的书不少。每次Ron都兴致勃勃和他吐槽着，Hermione在一边翻着白眼。

但是写关于他的书的，还在麻瓜界出版的倒是第一次。

Harry一脸质疑的读了起来。

「弗农·德思礼先生在一家名叫格朗宁的公司做主管，公司生产钻机。他高大魁梧，胖得几乎连脖子都没有，却蓄着一脸大胡子。德思礼太太是一个瘦削的金发女人。她的脖子几乎比正常人长一倍。这样每当她花许多时间隔着篱墙引颈而望、窥探左邻右舍时，她的长脖子可就派上了大用场。」

Harry暗暗笑了。

原来Vernon姨夫总是显得很愚蠢是因为胖到没脖子，而长脖子姨妈则看起来精明的多，Harry很早就觉得他们两人是分明的对比，现在终于找到了本质原因。

这肯定不是Rita Skeeter写的。

起码作者是个聪明人，一针见血。

Harry被勾起了好奇，他偷偷念了个有什么意外可以提醒他的咒语，安心坐在睡熟的Catherine旁边继续读下去。

「今天不仅猫头鹰表现反常。全国各地远至肯特郡、约克郡、丹地等地的目击者都纷纷打来电话说，我们原来预报昨天有雨，结果下的不是雨而是流星！」

流星雨？

看来伏地魔消失那天整个巫师界都疯了一般庆祝，英国普遍下流星雨？猫头鹰光天化日之下四处纷飞？到处都是披着斗篷的怪人？这些事情可没人告诉过他。

魔法界的孩子从小就被教育不能被麻瓜发现，而那天成年人都如此疯狂了，Harry想象不出之前的日子到底有多黑暗。

「昨天夜里伏地魔绕到高锥克山谷。他们是去找波特夫妇的，谣传莉莉和詹姆·波特都……都……他们都已经——死了。」

他闭上眼睛，也是在那天，他的父母永远的离开了他，不过现在想起来不会那么难过了。

缓了缓情绪，Harry接着读下去。

「如果说摩托是一辆巨型摩托，那么骑车人就更不在话下了。那人比普通人高一倍，宽度至少有五倍，似乎显得出奇地高大，而且粗野——纠结在一起的乱蓬蓬的黑色长发和胡须几乎遮住了大部分脸庞，那双手有垃圾桶盖那么大，一双穿着皮靴的脚像两只小海豚。他那肌肉发达的粗壮双臂抱着一卷毛毯。」

所以当时是Hagrid把他带到姨妈家——这个有听Hagrid说过，他骑着……小天狼星的摩托车。

Harry用指尖画过一串串字母，感觉视线有些模糊了。

他偷偷擦了擦眼睛，合上了书，将书放到Catherine身边，替她拉了拉毯子。

他依旧不知道作者是谁，也不知道作者为什么写了这样一本关于他的书，并且在麻瓜世界出版。

但是他知道，作者一定是巫师界的人，并且是个大胆有想法的人——以儿童故事书的形式将整个巫师界曝光在所有麻瓜之中——对于麻瓜们来说，这只是个故事不是？

 

 

Harry犹豫的放下手机。

和Ron或者Hermione吐槽也许是个好选择，可是这次似乎有什么阻止了他。

况且这种书屡见不鲜了，他应该等找到点有意思的素材后再去骚扰他们。

他将枕头调整到一个更加舒适的位置，翻开了书。

送走最后一个孩子他提前关了店铺，回家路上在书店买了一本白天Catherine看的书。书店门口的海报重点推荐了这本，比他预料中的要畅销多了。

Harry理了理思绪，从之前打断的页面继续看下去。

他清晰记得Dudley生日那天，那可是Vernon姨夫唯一一次带他出去玩——尽管是在没办法的前提下，他第一次和一条蛇对话，虽然当时他完全没有意识到自己说的蛇的语言。

然后玻璃消失了。

「其实就哈利所看到的，除了巨蟒从他们身边溜过时，跟他们闹着玩，拍打了一下他们的脚后跟，别的什么也没做。」

Harry抿起嘴唇，记忆中似乎不是这样的，他可是印象深刻。

当时那条蛇在他和Dudley之间来回看了几眼，张开嘴露出锋利的尖牙冲着Dudley咬上去，没有真正咬到，然后它扭着身子狠狠扫了Dudley的脚后跟一下再慢悠悠溜走了。

Harry事后想想那条巨蟒只是想要吓唬吓唬他。Harry对他那愚蠢的表哥没有被咬伤既遗憾又庆幸——如果真的被咬了，可不是关在碗柜饿肚子这么简单。虽然那个时候他完全不知道自己做错了什么。

Harry揉了揉太阳穴。

他不知道这个叫Rowling的作者是怎么了解到这么多细节的，早在他还是个孩子的时候，很多书都写到了他的事迹，但绝不可能这么细致和贴切。而这本，大部分时候仿佛就像在看自己的回忆一般。

也不尽然。

比如那条巨蟒，显然书上写的比实际发生的要温和的多，而且书中的Dudley看起来就是个无脑的被宠坏的讨厌的让人牙直痒的小混蛋，一无是处。那天回家的路上Dudley才没有夸大其词喊着被该死的蛇咬断腿，实际上他完全吓傻了。很明显作者觉得搬弄是非的家伙比懦弱的胆小鬼更惹人厌。或者……

作者没办法知道这么细，于是随意发挥了。

Harry放下揉太阳穴的手，他有一种感觉原因是前者。

看了看床头的时钟，才刚过9点。

「摩金夫人是一个矮矮胖胖的女巫，笑容可掬，穿一身紫衣。“是要买霍格沃茨学校的制服吗，亲爱的?”不等哈利开口说话，她就说了。“我们这里多得很，说实在的，现在就有一个年轻人在里边试衣服呢。”在店堂后边有一个面色苍白、瘦削的年轻人站在脚凳上，一个女巫正用别针别起他的黑袍。摩金夫人让哈利站到年轻人旁边的另一张脚凳上，给他套上一件长袍，用别针别出适合他的身长。」

读着文字，Harry眼前立马浮现出Draco Malfoy那张苍白的尖脸，不自知的呼吸微微急促起来。

「“我爸爸在隔壁帮我买书，妈妈到街上找魔杖去了。”他说话慢慢吞吞，拖着长腔，叫人讨厌。“然后我要拖他们去看飞天扫帚，我搞不懂为什么一年级新生就不能有自己的飞天扫帚。我想，我要逼着爸爸给我买一把，然后想办法偷偷带进去。”」

Harry脑海里Malfoy那特有的声音拖着长长的语调自动配着音。

噢，不对，应该是11岁的Malfoy。

Harry回忆着Malfoy奶声奶气的童音带着傲慢的语气叨念着“我爸爸，我爸爸”，不由自主笑出了声。这的确很讨厌，对于当时11岁的Harry来说。但是现在……

Harry手指不由自主摩挲着纸面。

他可以清晰记起Malfoy每个年级时候的样子，幼稚的，傲慢的，得意的，愤怒的，挑衅的，甚至是脆弱的，难过的。

他缓缓闭上眼睛，想象着如今Malfoy会变成什么样子，过着什么样的生活。

当初听Hermione说过，战后Malfoy家只是交了一大笔罚金。Draco Malfoy也继承了家业，甚至有了个门当户对的女朋友。

Harry合上了书。

他突然不想再看下去，起码今天不想，他只希望可以快快进入睡眠，而不是继续被一些让他喘不过气的回忆埋没。

***

Harry很久没有像这样醒来。

裤子里黏糊糊的。即使没有交往对象，他依旧是个健康的精力旺盛的青年，会每天自我解决下。

Harry不想回忆昨天的梦境，他知道都是因为那本书，将他似乎已经淡忘的人再次砸到了他面前。

冲了澡吃过早餐，鬼使神差的，他拿起了床头的书带着出了门。

今天是周日，一大早店里没什么人。

Harry趁着空隙，挥舞着魔杖打扫着并没有多少灰尘的店铺。昨天没来得及整理的玩具长了翅膀一般飞到原位摆整齐，滚落到地上的海洋球也跳回了球池里。

从吧台冲了杯速溶咖啡，Harry端着回到平时的座位，Catherine正趴在椅背上看着他。

“早上好，James，你也看这本书么？”

金发的小女孩指着他放在桌上的书。女孩的母亲现在一边冲着Harry点了点头。

Harry放下咖啡，微笑着回礼，然后弯下腰和女孩平视。

Harry很喜欢这个女孩，她看起来比同龄人更有想法，并且坚持喊他James而不是叔叔。

“早啊，Catherine，我觉得这本书…嗯…很好看。”

“真的吗真的吗？”小女孩得到了认同般手舞足蹈，“我最喜欢这本书了，看了好多遍！虽然最开始很多地方不容易看懂，查了很多词典，还有妈妈的帮忙，但是现在我可以很流畅的看下来了！”

Catherine开心的说着，眼睛里飞扬着止不住的神采。

“真厉害。”Harry摸了摸她的头，“你可以告诉我为什么喜欢这本书么？”

“因为我最喜欢Harry了！他又勇敢又善良！我最讨厌他的表哥了，总是欺负他！”说着Catherine皱起眉头，“等我去了霍格沃茨学会了魔法，我一定要让他再长出一条猪尾巴！”

Catherine的母亲露出无奈的笑容，“我和她说了这只是故事，可是她不听我的。”

Harry笑着摇摇头，“挺好的，孩子有自己所坚信的。”

“那个叫Malfoy的也是个大坏蛋！”Catherine板着小脸，“他总是和Harry对着干！”

Harry弯了眼睛，“没错，他非常讨人厌。”

亲了亲女儿的脸蛋，母亲不好意思的看着Harry。

“James先生，今天也拜托了，我只有半天班，中午就过来接她。”

Harry摆摆手，“没事，Catherine是个很听话的孩子，我很开心她可以在店里陪我。”

金发女子露出了感激的笑容。

告别了母亲，小女孩嘀咕着Malfoy是坏蛋，跑到软垫去玩了。

Harry偷偷笑了，想起了11岁的Malfoy。

哦，没错，的确是个可恶的小坏蛋，然后下意识的咬了咬嘴唇，重新拿起那本书。

「“是真的吗?”他问，“整列火车上的人都在纷纷议论，说哈利·波特在这个隔间里。这么说，那就是你了。对吧?”」

和记忆里分毫不差，真是个没礼貌的小混蛋。

「“哦，这是克拉布，这是高尔。”面色苍白的男孩发现哈利在看他们，就随随便便地说，“我叫马尔福，德拉科·马尔福。”罗恩轻轻咳了一声，免得笑出声来。德拉科·马尔福看着他。“你觉得我的名字太可笑，是吗？不用问你是谁。我父亲告诉我，韦斯莱家的人都是红头发，满脸雀斑，而且孩子多得养不起。”」

Harry笑出了声。

真对不住Ron，可是Malfoy的确没说错，Weasley家七个孩子养起来是挺不容易的。现在回想起来，Malfoy反应快的惊人，小小年纪竟轻轻松松认出了没见过面的Ron。

「他转身对哈利说：“你很快就会发现，有些巫师家庭要比其他家庭好许多，波特。你不会想跟另类的人交朋友朋友吧。在这一点上我能帮你。”

他伸出手要跟哈利握手，可哈利没有答理。」

他记得当时Malfoy伸在空中的手，还有那张得意傲慢胸有成竹的小脸——显然他从没想过作为一个Malfoy会被人如此不给颜面的拒绝。

要不是他在摩金夫人店里诋毁了Harry的第一个魔法界的朋友Hagrid，Harry也不会如此讨厌他。如果他那时候没遇到Malfoy，也许在火车上可以勉为其难的和Malfoy握个手，也不对，他总归是会侮辱Ron的，但是如果他没遇到Ron呢？万一他在站台遇到了一个Slytherin的学生呢？

万一遇到的Slytherin的学生没那么讨厌呢？

他会去Slytherin么？因为当时分院帽和他说…

噢，分院帽！

手指不由自主快速往后翻，眼睛扫过一行行文字。

Harry感觉一股寒气向上涌。

「“不去斯莱特林，对吧?”那个细微的声音问，“拿定主意了吗?你能成大器，你知道，在你一念之间，斯莱特林能帮助你走向辉煌，这毫无疑问——不乐意？那好，既然你已经拿定主意——那就最好去格兰芬多吧！”」

Bloody hell！

Harry确定自己没把这事情告诉过别人，甚至在被Snape摄神取念的时候也不曾被触碰到这块记忆。

非要说的话，在二年级结束的时候他和Dumbledore提到过，可是Dumbledore早在战争前就已经……而且Harry不认为有人可以拿到前任老校长的记忆，无论用什么方式。

那么就还有…Hermione。

在他和Hermione逃亡的日子里，他们和Ron分开了，他和Hermione交换了很多那些埋在心里不愿意和别人分享的回忆，他们诉说心事，努力撑过那段痛苦的时光，互相鼓励着互相坚定着决心——如果不这样做，他们两个也许会在被伏地魔抓住前就疯掉。

Harry曾深深怀疑过自己的选择，他和伏地魔有太多相似的地方，也知道这个世上没有绝对的黑白，他甚至想不顾一切远离纷争不去管什么救世主的责任，可当他一个接着一个失去最亲近的人时，他知道他必须坚持下去，必须有人结束掉这一切。

然后，在一切真的结束后，他唯一希望的只是宁静的度过一生。

Hermione对此不能更清楚了。

她绝对绝对不会去写一本关于Harry的类似传记的书，还嫌Harry不够出名么，想要整个麻瓜世界都知道他？——虽然麻瓜们会认为这只是个虚构的故事。当初就是因为这个他才躲到了麻瓜界。

那么为什么，这个书的作者会对Harry的事情知道的如此清楚呢？

Harry放下书拿出手机——麻瓜真的很聪明，尤其是网络这东西，太方便了。

J.K.Rowling.

一个金发的女人透过手机屏幕对着他笑。

照片下面是详细的个人介绍。

英国人，生日7月31日，狮子座，不看年份和Harry一天。

Harry皱起眉头，显然都是假的，或者Rowling这个人的确存在，但也许是写书的巫师借用了一个麻瓜的身份，或者创造了一个麻瓜身份。无论是哪一种，光是生日一点足以证明作者是Harry Potter的崇拜者——Harry可不觉得会有这么巧合的事情，作者生日真的和他一天。

因为崇拜救世主，所以写了这样一本书？

为什么要在麻瓜界而不是魔法界出版，为什么可以对Harry的事情如此了解？

Harry浏览着页面，才发现这本书的名气远远超出他所以为的——不光是畅销书这么简单，麻瓜界的小孩子们都深深被Harry迷住了，不分国界不分年纪，就像Catherine所说的，孩子们都喜欢这个勇敢善良的小男孩。

而关于Rowling本人的信息少之又少，平时非常低调，只有少数几次接受采访。

Harry找到难得的几篇访问稿。

淡金发色的女人端坐在皮质沙发上，优雅的翘着一条腿单手托着下巴思考着。

图片下方摘选了采访的问答。

“写这本书的灵感是什么？”

“我曾经在火车上，看到一个小男孩，黑色头发戴着眼镜，然后那个小男孩的身影一直在我脑海里挥散不去，所以我把他写了下来。”

“您最喜欢的角色？”

“当然是Harry，一直都是。”

“故事的后续发展可以透露下么？伏地魔会回来么？Harry会和伏地魔有一战么”

“目前构思一共七部，从Harry一年级一直到七年级。后面的内容都确定了，具体的还请拭目以待，但是无论如何Harry都不会死的。”

Harry的嘴巴抿成一条线，在巫师界他已失踪多年，大部分人都默认他已经死了。他手里的这本书的内容就他所看到的部分，除去一些细节，和他自己经历的几乎没什么区别。这个叫Rowling的女人或许真的是很崇拜他吧，否则也不会明明追求客观真实却在书里将最后的结局改掉。

放下手机Harry揉了揉脖子，盯着手中的书。

然后他想了想，再次拿起手机。

“Harry，你一大早电话我就是想问有没有新出的儿童故事书？”Harry可以想象电话那头的Hermione翻了个白眼，“为什么你会觉得我会关注儿童故事书？”

“Hermione，呃，实际上最近出了本关于我的儿童故事书，”Harry立马补充，“在麻瓜界。”

“噢！”Hermione的声音听起来不算吃惊，“然后呢？”

“就是讲我之前的事情，而且和我经历的几乎没差，比如我小时候住在姨夫家这类的事情，还有去霍格沃茨一年级的事情。”

Hermione哼了一声示意继续。

“我只是奇怪这个书的作者是怎么知道这么清楚的，虽说巫师界写我的书不少，但是从来没这么细致准确的，而且……”

Harry咬了咬嘴唇。

“有一些细节我甚至觉得作者当时就在旁边目睹了一切一般。”Harry翻着书页，“我是说，包括我说的话，就像是我真的说过的。我最想不通的是分院帽，她居然知道分院帽想把我分去Slytherin。”

Harry停顿了下，等着对方的回应。

“Hermione，你在听么？”

“……Harry，我在听，嗯……我不知道，我现在有点忙，我过下出门去买本看看，晚些我回给你？”

“好吧，好吧，Hermione，回聊。”

中午的时候Hermione回了电话。

Harry正坐在柜台后面吃着三明治一边看着软垫上玩耍的孩子们。

“Harry，我看了你说的书，大概浏览了下，”那边Hermione似乎咽了口口水，“这个作者的确很了解你的事情，实际上她很了解我们所有人的事情，我想也许就是我们身边的什么很亲近的同学或者老师什么的，毕竟你在魔法界大家都认为你失踪了，有朋友想写书纪念你也不是不可能，比如Luna就一直在写书，虽然她写的和这个完全不一样。”

“身边的同学？老师？为什么会知道我小时候的事情，”Harry咽下嘴里的食物，“说实话，我一点也不希望别人知道这些……”

“我明白，Harry……但是我觉得这个作者没有恶意，或许就是真的崇拜你所以想写这本书，想还原真实的你，至于为什么在麻瓜界出版，或许只是不想表明身份？虽然她大可以在魔法界用匿名的方式写，这个我想不出为什么。”

“大概是在麻瓜界没人会当真吧，没人知道我真正存在。”

“或许这就是原因？”Hermione吸了口气，“很显然这个作者很了解你，知道你不会希望真正认识你的人知道你的一些事情，但是她又想写一本关于你的书，所以才在麻瓜界出版？”

“或许就像你说的，Hermione。”Harry拿着三明治的手停住动作，“你觉得我认识这个作者么？显然她的名字是假的。”

“你的崇拜者太多了，Harry。”那头的Hermione笑了声，“即使你失踪多年她们似乎也没减少。”

“我选择躲在麻瓜界真的太正确了。”

“但是我觉得，你应该认识她，起码她认识你，不单单是知道你这么简单。”

“为什么？”

“因为，实际上这作者真的很喜欢你，我去搜了下资料，你不会相信这书有多出名，孩子们有多喜欢你，”Hermione停顿了下，“如果她不是足够喜欢你，怎么可能让读这个书的孩子都喜欢你？你可不是他们的救世主。”

“噢！”

Harry不知道该怎么评价，他突然对作者的真实身份分外好奇起来。

***

「“拿过来!”哈利大喊，可是马尔福已经跳上他的扫帚，起飞了。他以前的话并不是吹牛——他确实飞得好——他悬浮在与一棵栎树的树梢平行的高度，大声叫道；“过来拿吧，波特!”」

Harry闭上眼睛嘴角不自知的微微扬起。

他记得第一次跳上扫把的紧张和兴奋，抓住手柄的手微微颤抖着，真正离开地面时克制不住的激动和不想被金发小子看扁的决心。

他突然怀念和Malfoy比赛的日子，两人在扫帚上穿梭在空中拼尽全力追逐着飞贼，棋逢对手难分伯仲，只有对方才能激发自己的每一根神经，轻而易举激起每一丝情绪。

等待飞贼出现的时候，Harry总是不由自主的关注Malfoy的一举一动，不得不承认他飞行的姿势如同他平时一样——忽略掉他是个狂妄的蠢货的事实——优雅依旧，叫人移不开视线。

如果说来到麻瓜界有什么Harry微微不舍的话，可能就只是Malfoy了。

Harry不知道自己是什么时候对那个金发的混蛋有了不一样的感情，或许是从六年级开始不能自己的跟踪，那时候他只是觉得Malfoy做什么都很可疑，无法自拔的沉迷于搞清楚Malfoy在干什么的游戏里，然后他在女厕所看到了不一样的他。

脆弱的，痛苦的，矛盾的，却异常真实的Malfoy。

直到伏地魔死后，Harry才有了空闲细细回想关于Malfoy的一切，才发现自己脑海里早已深深埋进了那个苍白的身影。

他回忆着六年级的Malfoy，每次遇见都不再挑衅他，总是沉默的独自一人干着自己的事情，以往张扬得意的神色全然不见。

Harry抬起胳膊盖住眼睛。

他可以深刻的体会到他那时候的痛苦和矛盾……

他们立场相对，但是客观说没有绝对的对错，换做Harry在Malfoy的立场上，他不一定会做的更好。

Malfoy背负的姓氏已经注定了他的成长环境和教育理念，对于十几岁的小孩子并没有太多的选择权利，Malfoy却做了他可以的最大反抗。

他一直想问Malfoy为什么在庄园没有指认他，为什么在最后面对伏地魔的时候要丢魔杖给他。

如果说Slytherin最擅长于审时度势，那个时候伏地魔有绝对的优势，然而Harry装死从Hagrid身上跳下来的一瞬间Malfoy就冲上来丢给他魔杖。

就好像，他一直相信Harry没有死，一直注视着他，确信他会“复活”。

Harry放下胳膊茫然的看着天花板。

他错过了太多细节。

然而老天似乎没法继续眷念他再给他一次机会。

Harry突然觉得了然无味，Hermione和Ron忙的连生孩子的时间都没有，自己却每天坐在糖果店看着一群小孩子们玩耍。

这就是他想要的生活，也是他自己选择的，他有花不完的钱，压根不需要工作，只需要平平淡淡度过后半辈子。

但也许是因为又想到Malfoy，心里总会觉得空荡荡。

他渴望温暖的家庭，渴望欢笑的孩子，但这些显然和Malfoy一点关系都没。

Harry放下书拿起手机，给Hermione发了短信。

 

Harry听见门铃响了，放下手中的书。

桌子上摆着做好的牛排用加热咒保温着，Harry挥了挥魔杖将醒好的红酒倒进玻璃杯，然后让酒杯悬浮着落在桌子上。

“Harry，很抱歉，今天真的是太多事情了。”

Hermione换了鞋，将包包放到沙发上。

“没事，Mione，是我突然想约你吃饭，Ron呢？”

Hermione耸了耸肩，“他在调查一个什么案子，几天都是半夜回家了。”

“噢，好吧，我简单做了点吃的，牛排可以不？”

拉开椅子Hermione坐在Harry对面。

“看起来棒极了，你一说我才发现饿坏了。”

Harry笑了笑，拿起刀叉，“最近怎么样？”

“老样子，那群老家伙一点用都没，你呢？”

Harry嚼着牛肉咽了下去，做了个鬼脸。

“你知道的，每天都是那样，坐在店里等着关门。”

“觉得无聊了？”

“不会，当然不会。”Harry抿了抿嘴，“我只是……没啥。”

Hermione挑了挑眉毛。

“其他人怎么样最近？”Harry问。

Hermione叉了一小块蔬菜沙拉。

“都不错，也都很忙。Neville和Luna准备要宝宝，Ginny和男朋友刚刚分手，不是上次和你说的那个Adam。”

“好吧，她谈过的可以组个球队了，”Harry眨了眨眼，“或许只有魁地奇才能征服她。”

Hermione也眨了眨眼，她知道Harry早就完全不介意他和Ginny的事情了，“没错。”

“话说，其他人呢？”Harry端起杯子。

“其他人？”Hermione碰了碰杯，语气有些不确定，“Seamus和Dean还是老样子？”

“我是说……”Harry啜了一小口酒，“其他学院的，比如Slytherin什么的。”

Hermione一脸怀疑的看着Harry，“你是想问Malfoy？”

Harry没说话，错开视线又啜了一口酒。

Hermione直起身体，“如果你说的是Draco Malfoy的话……”

她看着Harry的神情变得有些不自然起来。

“他订婚了，和一个叫Greengrass的纯血女巫，似乎订婚2年了。”

Harry呛住了，匆忙拿起纸巾擦去嘴上的酒。

“订婚2年？”

“没错，一直没举办婚礼，”Hermione饶有兴趣的看着Harry的反应，“当时订婚宴很盛大，预言家日报头版登了好几天，如果他们结婚了，作为一个巫师想不知道都难。”

Harry想要掩饰被看穿而微微发热的脸。

“可是，我从没听说过订婚2年不结婚的。”

“谁知道Malfoy怎么想的。”Hermione凑近了些，“我听Luna说Malfoy似乎想在结婚前完成个什么事情，她似乎和Malfoy关系不错。”

Hermione无所谓的撇了撇嘴，“反正和我们没关系，他也干不了什么坏事。”

Harry点了点头，继续吃着盘里的食物。

“对了Harry，”Hermione切着盘里的牛肉，“你上次问我的那个关于你的书，你有什么新头绪了么？”

“你是说作者？我看了一半了，除了觉得她很了解我，而且感觉她写的我比我自己认为的好多了。”

“我都看完了。”Hermione盯着Harry露出一个调皮的笑容。

“我知道你工作很忙，为啥我觉得一点也不意外。”Harry举起酒杯和Hermione碰了碰，“有什么发现？”

Hermione放下酒杯，微微泛红的脸上尽是得意之情。

“这个叫Rowling的女人，绝对就是我们身边的什么人，非常了解我们三个还有我们周围的人，而且我想说他笔下的你，没错，如果我是第一次读这个书，我肯定毫不犹豫会爱上你，当然我的确爱你Harry，你知道我说的意思。而且对比起来，书里其他人就没那么可爱了，感觉完全是在衬托你，但是也不尽然。”

Hermione停顿了下，似乎在思考怎么陈述的更清晰。

“我觉得这个作者不单单是崇拜你，更多像是，深深的爱上了她笔下的你，一边想将一个真实的你呈现给大家——我看到的所有情节几乎都和我记忆中的没差别，一边却没法不将你美化，但是她似乎本意并不想这样做。”

Harry盯着Hermione不知道该说些什么。

“可是，为什么我看的时候什么都感觉不出来？”

Hermione勾起了嘴角，“Harry，如果你能感觉出来了你的麻瓜文学分数也不会那么难看，你也不会在学校的时候对你周围只差没扑到你身上的女生视而不见了。”

Harry干巴巴的笑了声。

“现在又有一个你的超级爱慕者了，据说她把稿费全部捐给孤儿院了，这么有爱心的女人，如果她年轻个几十岁……”

“Hermione……”Harry不想知道她想说什么。

“而且你也知道她的身份是假的，很可能就和我们差不多大，”冲着Harry狡黠的眨了眨眼，“考虑下？”

 

***

 

Harry真不敢相信自己竟站在颁奖会场的角落，双手抱着臂靠在墙上。

他用咒语略微改变了容貌隐藏起了伤疤同时在身上丢了一个幻身咒，即使有人破解了他的幻身咒，也不会认出他。

Hermione几天前发来短信告诉他那个叫Rowling的女人要出席一个颁奖典礼，对比起这个作者一向的低调这可能是她几个月来唯一一次出现在公众视线中了。Hermione似乎有和他说，那本书得了英国国家图书奖还有个斯什么蒂之类的奖，在麻瓜界人气高到不行，巫师界那边已经开始有消息了，要他一定去会场见见本人看能不能找到什么真实身份的线索。

Harry知道Hermione只是为自己单身多年一直没有谈对象换了个催促的方法。他应该找个机会和他们坦白自己的性取向了。

也许是好奇心作祟——过了这么多年他的好奇心却没变少一丝一毫，下午送走了最后一个孩子Harry提前关了糖果店，慢悠悠晃到了会场。

来宾在会场工作人员的引领下陆陆续续进来落了座。

Harry看到一个金发的女人走进了会场。

她的头发刚刚到肩膀，比网上图片看起来更加柔顺，垂落在耳边，墨绿色的衬衣下面是剪裁良好的黑色丝绸长裤。

他看到她微微停顿步伐，身躯依旧站得笔直，冲着引路的工作人员略微点了点头示意，向前排的座位走去。

每走一步，她的上半身都保持着挺直，胯部带动着大腿向前迈开，尖尖的下巴微微扬起。她的双臂垂落在身体两侧，随着步子摆动着，右臂并没有因为拿着手包而贴在身侧。

Harry睁大眼睛，盯着她离自己越来越近，从自己眼前经过，然后继续向前离自己远去。

仿佛一阵风从面前拂过。

他看到她长长的裤脚半遮住的鞋子不是高跟，他看到她抓着手包的手指尖修剪良好的透明指甲，他甚至闻到她身上淡淡的却意外有些熟悉的沐浴露香味。

Bloody hell！

Harry感觉自己的嗓子突然干涩，耳边可以听到自己的呼吸声。

他一定是疯了。

他居然觉得这个女人的走路姿势，和他六年级跟踪了一年的Malfoy一模一样。

 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

预计重写，这里是草稿  
***  
01

 

这只是一个平凡的午后，Harry坐在糖果店里，单手撑着下巴笑眯眯看着三两个可爱的孩子在彩色的软垫上摆弄着玩具。

孩子们喜欢叫他亲爱的James叔叔，虽然他才刚刚过完22岁生日，不过对于曾经打败了伏地魔的英雄来说叫哥哥似乎不能突显他的“成熟”。

比起一般的糖果店，这家太大了。

除去摆着糖果的落地展柜和大大的书架，大半个房间铺着泡沫软垫，上面堆着各种各样的玩具甚至有摇摇木马，海洋球池和滑滑梯，角落撑着印第安风格的帐篷，周围散着许多可爱的动物图案靠枕。有时候玩累了的孩子会抱着靠枕缩进帐篷睡上一觉。

店铺的角落小吧台上总有喝不完的新鲜牛奶和美味糕点。

孩子们都喜欢这个小小乐园。

大人们也是。

有时候时尚的妈妈们会把孩子们放在这然后去前头的百货中心逛街购物，或是上班的父母们临时没人带孩子，无奈之下拜托Harry帮忙照看。

Harry总是很真诚的表示没有问题，他很乐意。

当然，他们接孩子走的时候会买上一大堆的糖果，因为Harry从不接受任何谢礼。

 

Harry起身拿了条薄毯。淡金色头发的小女孩靠在枕头上睡着了，Harry知道她叫Catherine，是个聪明的小姑娘，刚刚6岁就认识好多字会自己看书了。

轻轻给她搭上毯子，Harry的余光扫到小女孩抱着的书。

似乎不是店里书架上的书。

书的封面正中间有一个大大的红色火车头，上面写着Hogwarts Express。

Harry屏住了呼吸。

车头上方印着黄色大字——Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone。

Harry小心翼翼把书从Catherine手中抽出来，原地坐了下来。

作者是J.K.Rowling。

这显然是个笔名。

翻开书页，Harry看着第一章的标题——The Boy Who Lived。

Harry皱起眉头。

这真的不是该死的Rita Skeeter写的又一本垃圾玩意？

大战结束后不久，魔法部就对外宣布Harry Potter失踪了，并且发动了傲罗小队寻找数月下落未果。

媒体持续骚扰着Harry的朋友们想要寻求消息，甚至不惜违法使用吐真剂，当然结果一无所获。然而他们依旧没有放弃，隔三差五就他失踪的可能原因大做文章。

随着时间推移，那些无聊的报导也没半点新意和证据，大家慢慢接受了救世主真的失踪的事实，甚至相信失踪只是好听的说法，实际上他们的大英雄因为和伏地魔对战时中了黑魔法，已经，很遗憾的，死了。

或许这正是Harry想要的结果，可以在麻瓜世界平平淡淡的度过后半辈子，而不是在魔法界屁股后面追着一群狗一言一行每分每秒被监视着当什么大英雄。

四年过去了，他乐得清闲。

平日他会和两个好友在手机上聊聊天问问大家近况，或者变成他们的什么同事或朋友溜过去看望他们。

最初他躲在麻瓜世界的事情只有Hermione和魔法部部长Kingsley知道。风头过去后，他偷偷跟着Hermione回到她和Ron的家，没少被好哥们一顿打——最后Ron把他死死抱住，嘴里一直咕噜着太好了Harry，你没死太好了。

再之后Weasley家其他人也知道了Harry并没有失踪，比起失而复得的激动，和Ginny的关系不了了之真的算不上什么大事。Weasley一家依旧把他当亲人一样对待。

报纸上关于救世主的文章频率下降不少，不过自称是他人物传记或者战争揭秘的书不少。每次Ron都兴致勃勃和他吐槽着，Hermione在一边翻着白眼。

但是写关于他的书的，还在麻瓜界出版的倒是第一次。

Harry一脸质疑的读了起来。

「弗农·德思礼先生在一家名叫格朗宁的公司做主管，公司生产钻机。他高大魁梧，胖得几乎连脖子都没有，却蓄着一脸大胡子。德思礼太太是一个瘦削的金发女人。她的脖子几乎比正常人长一倍。这样每当她花许多时间隔着篱墙引颈而望、窥探左邻右舍时，她的长脖子可就派上了大用场。」

Harry暗暗笑了。

原来Vernon姨夫总是显得很愚蠢是因为胖到没脖子，而长脖子姨妈则看起来精明的多，Harry很早就觉得他们两人是分明的对比，现在终于找到了本质原因。

这肯定不是Rita Skeeter写的。

起码作者是个聪明人，一针见血。

Harry被勾起了好奇，他偷偷念了个有什么意外可以提醒他的咒语，安心坐在睡熟的Catherine旁边继续读下去。

「今天不仅猫头鹰表现反常。全国各地远至肯特郡、约克郡、丹地等地的目击者都纷纷打来电话说，我们原来预报昨天有雨，结果下的不是雨而是流星！」

流星雨？

看来伏地魔消失那天整个巫师界都疯了一般庆祝，英国普遍下流星雨？猫头鹰光天化日之下四处纷飞？到处都是披着斗篷的怪人？这些事情可没人告诉过他。

魔法界的孩子从小就被教育不能被麻瓜发现，而那天成年人都如此疯狂了，Harry想象不出之前的日子到底有多黑暗。

「昨天夜里伏地魔绕到高锥克山谷。他们是去找波特夫妇的，谣传莉莉和詹姆·波特都……都……他们都已经——死了。」

他闭上眼睛，也是在那天，他的父母永远的离开了他，不过现在想起来不会那么难过了。

缓了缓情绪，Harry接着读下去。

「如果说摩托是一辆巨型摩托，那么骑车人就更不在话下了。那人比普通人高一倍，宽度至少有五倍，似乎显得出奇地高大，而且粗野——纠结在一起的乱蓬蓬的黑色长发和胡须几乎遮住了大部分脸庞，那双手有垃圾桶盖那么大，一双穿着皮靴的脚像两只小海豚。他那肌肉发达的粗壮双臂抱着一卷毛毯。」

所以当时是Hagrid把他带到姨妈家——这个有听Hagrid说过，他骑着……小天狼星的摩托车。

Harry用指尖画过一串串字母，感觉视线有些模糊了。

他偷偷擦了擦眼睛，合上了书，将书放到Catherine身边，替她拉了拉毯子。

他依旧不知道作者是谁，也不知道作者为什么写了这样一本关于他的书，并且在麻瓜世界出版。

但是他知道，作者一定是巫师界的人，并且是个大胆有想法的人——以儿童故事书的形式将整个巫师界曝光在所有麻瓜之中——对于麻瓜们来说，这只是个故事不是？

 

 

Harry犹豫的放下手机。

和Ron或者Hermione吐槽也许是个好选择，可是这次似乎有什么阻止了他。

况且这种书屡见不鲜了，他应该等找到点有意思的素材后再去骚扰他们。

他将枕头调整到一个更加舒适的位置，翻开了书。

送走最后一个孩子他提前关了店铺，回家路上在书店买了一本白天Catherine看的书。书店门口的海报重点推荐了这本，比他预料中的要畅销多了。

Harry理了理思绪，从之前打断的页面继续看下去。

他清晰记得Dudley生日那天，那可是Vernon姨夫唯一一次带他出去玩——尽管是在没办法的前提下，他第一次和一条蛇对话，虽然当时他完全没有意识到自己说的蛇的语言。

然后玻璃消失了。

「其实就哈利所看到的，除了巨蟒从他们身边溜过时，跟他们闹着玩，拍打了一下他们的脚后跟，别的什么也没做。」

Harry抿起嘴唇，记忆中似乎不是这样的，他可是印象深刻。

当时那条蛇在他和Dudley之间来回看了几眼，张开嘴露出锋利的尖牙冲着Dudley咬上去，没有真正咬到，然后它扭着身子狠狠扫了Dudley的脚后跟一下再慢悠悠溜走了。

Harry事后想想那条巨蟒只是想要吓唬吓唬他。Harry对他那愚蠢的表哥没有被咬伤既遗憾又庆幸——如果真的被咬了，可不是关在碗柜饿肚子这么简单。虽然那个时候他完全不知道自己做错了什么。

Harry揉了揉太阳穴。

他不知道这个叫Rowling的作者是怎么了解到这么多细节的，早在他还是个孩子的时候，很多书都写到了他的事迹，但绝不可能这么细致和贴切。而这本，大部分时候仿佛就像在看自己的回忆一般。

也不尽然。

比如那条巨蟒，显然书上写的比实际发生的要温和的多，而且书中的Dudley看起来就是个无脑的被宠坏的讨厌的让人牙直痒的小混蛋，一无是处。那天回家的路上Dudley才没有夸大其词喊着被该死的蛇咬断腿，实际上他完全吓傻了。很明显作者觉得搬弄是非的家伙比懦弱的胆小鬼更惹人厌。或者……

作者没办法知道这么细，于是随意发挥了。

Harry放下揉太阳穴的手，他有一种感觉原因是前者。

看了看床头的时钟，才刚过9点。

「摩金夫人是一个矮矮胖胖的女巫，笑容可掬，穿一身紫衣。“是要买霍格沃茨学校的制服吗，亲爱的?”不等哈利开口说话，她就说了。“我们这里多得很，说实在的，现在就有一个年轻人在里边试衣服呢。”在店堂后边有一个面色苍白、瘦削的年轻人站在脚凳上，一个女巫正用别针别起他的黑袍。摩金夫人让哈利站到年轻人旁边的另一张脚凳上，给他套上一件长袍，用别针别出适合他的身长。」

读着文字，Harry眼前立马浮现出Draco Malfoy那张苍白的尖脸，不自知的呼吸微微急促起来。

「“我爸爸在隔壁帮我买书，妈妈到街上找魔杖去了。”他说话慢慢吞吞，拖着长腔，叫人讨厌。“然后我要拖他们去看飞天扫帚，我搞不懂为什么一年级新生就不能有自己的飞天扫帚。我想，我要逼着爸爸给我买一把，然后想办法偷偷带进去。”」

Harry脑海里Malfoy那特有的声音拖着长长的语调自动配着音。

噢，不对，应该是11岁的Malfoy。

Harry回忆着Malfoy奶声奶气的童音带着傲慢的语气叨念着“我爸爸，我爸爸”，不由自主笑出了声。这的确很讨厌，对于当时11岁的Harry来说。但是现在……

Harry手指不由自主摩挲着纸面。

他可以清晰记起Malfoy每个年级时候的样子，幼稚的，傲慢的，得意的，愤怒的，挑衅的，甚至是脆弱的，难过的。

他缓缓闭上眼睛，想象着如今Malfoy会变成什么样子，过着什么样的生活。

当初Harry出庭为Malfoy作证，强调了Draco和他妈妈所作出的贡献。审判结束后Malfoy家交了一大笔罚金。Draco Malfoy也继承了家业，并且和另一个纯血家族的女巫订了婚。

当初预言家日报接连着3天的头版都是盛大的订婚宴，Harry知道为了重振家族声望，Malfoy一家没少花功夫。

Harry合上了书。

他突然不想再看下去，起码今天不想，他只希望可以快快进入睡眠，而不是继续被一些让他喘不过气的回忆埋没。

 

***

02

Harry很久没有像这样醒来。

裤子里黏糊糊的。即使没有交往对象，他依旧是个健康的精力旺盛的青年，会每天自我解决下。

Harry不想回忆昨天的梦境，他知道都是因为那本书，将他似乎已经淡忘的人再次砸到了他面前。

冲了澡吃过早餐，鬼使神差的，他拿起了床头的书带着出了门。

今天是周日，一大早店里没什么人。

Harry趁着空隙，挥舞着魔杖打扫着并没有多少灰尘的店铺。昨天没来得及整理的玩具长了翅膀一般飞到原位摆整齐，滚落到地上的海洋球也跳回了球池里。

从吧台冲了杯速溶咖啡，Harry端着回到平时的座位，Catherine正趴在椅背上看着他。

“早上好，James，你也看这本书么？”

金发的小女孩指着他放在桌上的书。女孩的母亲现在一边冲着Harry点了点头。

Harry放下咖啡，微笑着回礼，然后弯下腰和女孩平视。

Harry很喜欢这个女孩，她看起来比同龄人更有想法，并且坚持喊他James而不是叔叔。

“早啊，Catherine，我觉得这本书…嗯…很好看。”

“真的吗真的吗？”小女孩得到了认同般手舞足蹈，“我最喜欢这本书了，看了好多遍！虽然最开始很多地方不容易看懂，查了很多词典，还有妈妈的帮忙，但是现在我可以很流畅的看下来了！”

Catherine开心的说着，眼睛里飞扬着止不住的神采。

“真厉害。”Harry摸了摸她的头，“你可以告诉我为什么喜欢这本书么？”

“因为我最喜欢Harry了！他又勇敢又善良！我最讨厌他的表哥了，总是欺负他！”说着Catherine皱起眉头，“等我去了霍格沃茨学会了魔法，我一定要让他再长出一条猪尾巴！”

Catherine的母亲露出无奈的笑容，“我和她说了这只是故事，可是她不听我的。”

Harry笑着摇摇头，“挺好的，孩子有自己所坚信的。”

“那个叫Malfoy的也是个大坏蛋！”Catherine板着小脸，“他总是和Harry对着干！”

Harry弯了眼睛，“没错，他非常讨人厌。”

亲了亲女儿的脸蛋，母亲不好意思的看着Harry。

“James先生，今天也拜托了，我只有半天班，中午就过来接她。”

Harry摆摆手，“没事，Catherine是个很听话的孩子，我很开心她可以在店里陪我。”

金发女子露出了感激的笑容。

告别了母亲，小女孩嘀咕着Malfoy是坏蛋，跑到软垫去玩了。

Harry偷偷笑了，想起了11岁的Malfoy。

哦，没错，的确是个可恶的小坏蛋，然后下意识的咬了咬嘴唇，重新拿起那本书。

「“是真的吗?”他问，“整列火车上的人都在纷纷议论，说哈利·波特在这个隔间里。这么说，那就是你了。对吧?”」

和记忆里分毫不差，真是个没礼貌的小混蛋。

「“哦，这是克拉布，这是高尔。”面色苍白的男孩发现哈利在看他们，就随随便便地说，“我叫马尔福，德拉科·马尔福。”罗恩轻轻咳了一声，免得笑出声来。德拉科·马尔福看着他。“你觉得我的名字太可笑，是吗？不用问你是谁。我父亲告诉我，韦斯莱家的人都是红头发，满脸雀斑，而且孩子多得养不起。”」

Harry笑出了声。

真对不住Ron，可是Malfoy的确没说错，Weasley家七个孩子养起来是挺不容易的。现在回想起来，Malfoy反应快的惊人，小小年纪竟轻轻松松认出了没见过面的Ron。

「他转身对哈利说：“你很快就会发现，有些巫师家庭要比其他家庭好许多，波特。你不会想跟另类的人交朋友朋友吧。在这一点上我能帮你。”

他伸出手要跟哈利握手，可哈利没有答理。」

他记得当时Malfoy伸在空中的手，还有那张得意傲慢胸有成竹的小脸——显然他从没想过作为一个Malfoy会被人如此不给颜面的拒绝。

要不是他在摩金夫人店里诋毁了Harry的第一个魔法界的朋友Hagrid，Harry也不会如此讨厌他。如果他那时候没遇到Malfoy，也许在火车上可以勉为其难的和Malfoy握个手，也不对，他总归是会侮辱Ron的，但是如果他没遇到Ron呢？万一他在站台遇到了一个Slytherin的学生呢？

万一遇到的Slytherin的学生没那么讨厌呢？

他会去Slytherin么？因为当时分院帽和他说…

噢，分院帽！

手指不由自主快速往后翻，眼睛扫过一行行文字。

Harry感觉一股寒气向上涌。

「“不去斯莱特林，对吧?”那个细微的声音问，“拿定主意了吗?你能成大器，你知道，在你一念之间，斯莱特林能帮助你走向辉煌，这毫无疑问——不乐意？那好，既然你已经拿定主意——那就最好去格兰芬多吧！”」

Bloody hell！

Harry确定自己没把这事情告诉过别人，甚至在被Snape摄神取念的时候也不曾被触碰到这块记忆。

非要说的话，在二年级结束的时候他和Dumbledore提到过，可是Dumbledore早在战争前就已经……而且Harry不认为有人可以拿到前任老校长的记忆，无论用什么方式。

那么就还有…Hermione。

在他和Hermione逃亡的日子里，他们和Ron分开了，他和Hermione交换了很多那些埋在心里不愿意和别人分享的回忆，他们诉说心事，努力撑过那段痛苦的时光，互相鼓励着互相坚定着决心——如果不这样做，他们两个也许会在被伏地魔抓住前就疯掉。

Harry曾深深怀疑过自己的选择，他和伏地魔有太多相似的地方，也知道这个世上没有绝对的黑白，他甚至想不顾一切远离纷争不去管什么救世主的责任，可当他一个接着一个失去最亲近的人时，他知道他必须坚持下去，必须有人结束掉这一切。

然后，在一切真的结束后，他唯一希望的只是宁静的度过一生。

Hermione对此不能更清楚了。

她绝对绝对不会去写一本关于Harry的类似传记的书，还嫌Harry不够出名么，想要整个麻瓜世界都知道他？——虽然麻瓜们会认为这只是个虚构的故事。当初就是因为这个他才躲到了麻瓜界。

那么为什么，这个书的作者会对Harry的事情知道的如此清楚呢？

Harry放下书拿出手机。

“Harry，你一大早电话我就是想问有没有新出的儿童故事书？”Harry可以想象电话那头的Hermione翻了个白眼，“为什么你会觉得我会关注儿童故事书？”

“Hermione，呃，实际上最近出了本关于我的儿童故事书，”Harry立马补充，“在麻瓜界。”

“噢！”Hermione的声音听起来不算吃惊，“然后呢？”

“就是讲我之前的事情，而且和我经历的几乎没差，比如我小时候住在姨夫家这类的事情，还有去霍格沃茨一年级的事情。”

Hermione哼了一声示意继续。

“我只是奇怪这个书的作者是怎么知道这么清楚的，虽说巫师界写我的书不少，但是从来没这么细致准确的，而且……”

Harry咬了咬嘴唇。

“有一些细节我甚至觉得作者当时就在旁边目睹了一切一般。”Harry翻着书页，“我是说，包括我说的话，就像是我真的说过的。我最想不通的是分院帽，她居然知道分院帽想把我分去Slytherin。”

Harry停顿了下，等着对方的回应。

“Hermione，你在听么？”

“……Harry，我在听，嗯……我不知道，我现在有点忙，晚些我回给你？”

“好吧，好吧，Hermione，回聊。”

 

晚上的时候Hermione回了电话。

Harry正坐在柜台后面吃着三明治一边看着软垫上玩耍的孩子们。

“Harry，我今天实在是太多事情了，你知道我们部门的那群老妖婆都是什么效率。”

“没事，Mione，也不是什么大事。”

“你早上想问什么来着？”

 

Hermione似乎咽了口口水，“这个作者的确很了解你的事情，实际上她很了解我们所有人的事情，我想也许就是我们身边的什么很亲近的同学或者老师什么的，毕竟你在魔法界大家都认为你失踪了，有朋友想写书纪念你也不是不可能，比如Luna就一直在写书，虽然她写的和这个完全不一样。”

“身边的同学？老师？为什么会知道我小时候的事情，”Harry咽下嘴里的食物，“说实话，我一点也不希望别人知道这些……”

“我明白，Harry……但是我觉得这个作者没有恶意，或许就是真的崇拜你所以想写这本书，想还原真实的你，至于为什么在麻瓜界出版，或许只是不想表明身份？虽然她大可以在魔法界用匿名的方式写，这个我想不出为什么。”

“大概是在麻瓜界没人会当真吧，没人知道我真正存在。”

“或许这就是原因？”Hermione吸了口气，“很显然这个作者很了解你，知道你不会希望真正认识你的人知道你的一些事情，但是她又想写一本关于你的书，所以才在麻瓜界出版？”

“或许就像你说的，Hermione。”Harry拿着三明治的手停住动作，“你觉得我认识这个作者么？显然她的名字是假的。”

“你的崇拜者太多了，Harry。”那头的Hermione笑了声，“即使你失踪多年她们似乎也没减少。”

“我选择躲在麻瓜界真的太正确了。”

“但是我觉得，你应该认识她，起码她认识你，不单单是知道你这么简单。”

“为什么？”

“因为，实际上这作者真的很喜欢你，我去搜了下资料，你不会相信这书有多出名，孩子们有多喜欢你，”Hermione停顿了下，“如果她不是足够喜欢你，怎么可能让读这个书的孩子都喜欢你？你可不是他们的救世主。”

“噢！”

Harry不知道该怎么评价，他突然对作者的真实身份分外好奇起来。

 

***

03

 

「“拿过来!”哈利大喊，可是马尔福已经跳上他的扫帚，起飞了。他以前的话并不是吹牛——他确实飞得好——他悬浮在与一棵栎树的树梢平行的高度，大声叫道；“过来拿吧，波特!”」

Harry闭上眼睛嘴角不自知的微微扬起。

他记得第一次跳上扫把的紧张和兴奋，抓住手柄的手微微颤抖着，真正离开地面时克制不住的激动和不想被金发小子看扁的决心。

他突然怀念和Malfoy比赛的日子，两人在扫帚上穿梭在空中拼尽全力追逐着飞贼，棋逢对手难分伯仲，只有对方才能激发自己的每一根神经，轻而易举激起每一丝情绪。

等待飞贼出现的时候，Harry总是不由自主的关注Malfoy的一举一动，不得不承认他飞行的姿势如同他平时一样——忽略掉他是个狂妄的蠢货的事实——优雅依旧，叫人移不开视线。

如果说来到麻瓜界有什么Harry微微不舍的话，可能就只是Malfoy了。

Harry不知道自己是什么时候对那个金发的混蛋有了不一样的感情，或许是从六年级开始不能自己的跟踪，那时候他只是觉得Malfoy做什么都很可疑，无法自拔的沉迷于搞清楚Malfoy在干什么的游戏里，然后他在女厕所看到了不一样的他。

脆弱的，痛苦的，矛盾的，却异常真实的Malfoy。

直到伏地魔死后，Harry才有了空闲细细回想关于Malfoy的一切，才发现自己脑海里早已深深埋进了那个苍白的身影。

他回忆着六年级的Malfoy，每次遇见都不再挑衅他，总是沉默的独自一人干着自己的事情，以往张扬得意的神色全然不见。

Harry抬起胳膊盖住眼睛。

他可以深刻的体会到他那时候的痛苦和矛盾……

他们立场相对，但是客观说没有绝对的对错，换做Harry在Malfoy的立场上，他不一定会做的更好。

Malfoy背负的姓氏已经注定了他的成长环境和教育理念，对于十几岁的小孩子并没有太多的选择权利，Malfoy却做了他可以的最大反抗。

他一直想问Malfoy为什么在庄园没有指认他，为什么在最后面对伏地魔的时候要丢魔杖给他。

如果说Slytherin最擅长于审时度势，那个时候伏地魔有绝对的优势，然而Harry装死从Hagrid身上跳下来的一瞬间Malfoy就冲上来丢给他魔杖。

就好像，他一直相信Harry没有死，一直注视着他，确信他会“复活”。

Harry放下胳膊茫然的看着天花板。

他错过了太多细节。

然而老天似乎没法继续眷念他再给他一次机会。

Harry突然觉得了然无味，Hermione和Ron忙的连生孩子的时间都没有，自己却每天坐在糖果店看着一群小孩子们玩耍。

这就是他想要的生活，也是他自己选择的，他有花不完的钱，压根不需要工作，只需要平平淡淡度过后半辈子。

但也许是因为又想到Malfoy，心里总会觉得空荡荡。

他渴望温暖的家庭，渴望欢笑的孩子，但这些显然和Malfoy一点关系都没。

Harry放下书拿起手机，给Hermione发了短信。

 

Harry听见门铃响了，放下手中的书。

桌子上摆着做好的牛排用加热咒保温着，Harry挥了挥魔杖将醒好的红酒倒进玻璃杯，然后让酒杯悬浮着落在桌子上。

“Harry，很抱歉，今天真的是太多事情了。”

Hermione换了鞋，将包包放到沙发上。

“没事，Mione，是我突然想约你吃饭，Ron呢？”

Hermione耸了耸肩，“他在调查一个什么案子，几天都是半夜回家了。”

“噢，好吧，我简单做了点吃的，牛排可以不？”

拉开椅子Hermione坐在Harry对面。

“看起来棒极了，你一说我才发现饿坏了。”

Harry笑了笑，拿起刀叉，“最近怎么样？”

“老样子，那群老家伙一点用都没，你呢？”

Harry嚼着牛肉咽了下去，做了个鬼脸。

“你知道的，每天都是那样，坐在店里等着关门。”

“觉得无聊了？”

“不会，当然不会。”Harry抿了抿嘴，“我只是……没啥。”

Hermione挑了挑眉毛。

“其他人怎么样最近？”Harry问。

Hermione叉了一小块蔬菜沙拉。

“都不错，也都很忙。Neville和Luna准备要宝宝，Ginny和男朋友刚刚分手，不是上次和你说的那个Adam。”

“好吧，她谈过的可以组个球队了，”Harry眨了眨眼，“或许只有魁地奇才能征服她。”

Hermione也眨了眨眼，她知道Harry早就完全不介意他和Ginny的事情了，“没错。”

“话说，其他人呢？”Harry端起杯子。

“其他人？”Hermione碰了碰杯，语气有些不确定，“Seamus和Dean还是老样子？”

“我是说……”Harry啜了一小口酒，“其他学院的，比如Slytherin什么的。”

Hermione一脸怀疑的看着Harry，“你是想问Malfoy？”

Harry没说话，错开视线又啜了一口酒。

Hermione直起身体，“如果你说的是Draco Malfoy的话……”

她看着Harry的神情变得有些不自然起来。

“他订婚了，和一个叫Greengrass的纯血女巫，似乎订婚2年了。”

Harry呛住了，匆忙拿起纸巾擦去嘴上的酒。

“订婚2年？”

“没错，一直没举办婚礼，”Hermione饶有兴趣的看着Harry的反应，“当时订婚宴很盛大，预言家日报头版登了好几天，如果他们结婚了，作为一个巫师想不知道都难。”

Harry想要掩饰被看穿而微微发热的脸。

“可是，我从没听说过订婚2年不结婚的。”

“谁知道Malfoy怎么想的。”Hermione凑近了些，“我听Luna说Malfoy似乎想在结婚前完成个什么事情，她似乎和Malfoy关系不错。”

Hermione无所谓的撇了撇嘴，“反正和我们没关系，他也干不了什么坏事。”

Harry点了点头，继续吃着盘里的食物。

“对了Harry，”Hermione切着盘里的牛肉，“你上次问我的那个关于你的书，你有什么新头绪了么？”

“你是说作者？我看了一半了，除了觉得她很了解我，而且感觉她写的我比我自己认为的好多了。”

“我都看完了。”Hermione盯着Harry露出一个调皮的笑容。

“我知道你工作很忙，为啥我觉得一点也不意外。”Harry举起酒杯和Hermione碰了碰，“有什么发现？”

Hermione放下酒杯，微微泛红的脸上尽是得意之情。

“这个叫Rowling的女人，绝对就是我们身边的什么人，非常了解我们三个还有我们周围的人，而且我想说他笔下的你，没错，如果我是第一次读这个书，我肯定毫不犹豫会爱上你，当然我的确爱你Harry，你知道我说的意思。而且对比起来，书里其他人就没那么可爱了，感觉完全是在衬托你，但是也不尽然。”

Hermione停顿了下，似乎在思考怎么陈述的更清晰。

“我觉得这个作者不单单是崇拜你，更多像是，深深的爱上了她笔下的你，一边想将一个真实的你呈现给大家——我看到的所有情节几乎都和我记忆中的没差别，一边却没法不将你美化，但是她似乎本意并不想这样做。”

Harry盯着Hermione不知道该说些什么。

“可是，为什么我看的时候什么都感觉不出来？”

Hermione勾起了嘴角，“Harry，如果你能感觉出来了你的麻瓜文学分数也不会那么难看，你也不会在学校的时候对你周围只差没扑到你身上的女生视而不见了。”

Harry干巴巴的笑了声。

“现在又有一个你的超级爱慕者了，据说她把稿费全部捐给孤儿院了，这么有爱心的女人，如果她年轻个几十岁……”

“Hermione……”Harry不想知道她想说什么。

“而且你也知道她的身份是假的，很可能就和我们差不多大，”冲着Harry狡黠的眨了眨眼，“考虑下？”

 

***

 

Harry真不敢相信自己竟站在颁奖会场的角落，双手抱着臂靠在墙上。

他用咒语略微改变了容貌隐藏起了伤疤同时在身上丢了一个幻身咒，即使有人破解了他的幻身咒，也不会认出他。

Hermione几天前发来短信告诉他那个叫Rowling的女人要出席一个颁奖典礼，对比起这个作者一向的低调这可能是她几个月来唯一一次出现在公众视线中了。Hermione似乎有和他说，那本书得了英国国家图书奖还有个斯什么蒂之类的奖，在麻瓜界人气高到不行，巫师界那边已经开始有消息了，要他一定去会场见见本人看能不能找到什么真实身份的线索。

Harry知道Hermione只是为自己单身多年一直没有谈对象换了个催促的方法。他应该找个机会和他们坦白自己的性取向了。

也许是好奇心作祟——过了这么多年他的好奇心却没变少一丝一毫，下午送走了最后一个孩子Harry提前关了糖果店，慢悠悠晃到了会场。

来宾在会场工作人员的引领下陆陆续续进来落了座。

Harry看到一个金发的女人走进了会场。

她的头发刚刚到肩膀，比网上图片看起来更加柔顺，垂落在耳边，墨绿色的衬衣下面是剪裁良好的黑色丝绸长裤。

他看到她微微停顿步伐，身躯依旧站得笔直，冲着引路的工作人员略微点了点头示意，向前排的座位走去。

每走一步，她的上半身都保持着挺直，胯部带动着大腿向前迈开，尖尖的下巴微微扬起。她的双臂垂落在身体两侧，随着步子摆动着，右臂并没有因为拿着手包而贴在身侧。

Harry睁大眼睛，盯着她离自己越来越近，从自己眼前经过，然后继续向前离自己远去。

仿佛一阵风从面前拂过。

他看到她长长的裤脚半遮住的鞋子不是高跟，他看到她抓着手包的手指尖修剪良好的透明指甲，他甚至闻到她身上淡淡的却意外有些熟悉的沐浴露香味。

Bloody hell！

Harry感觉自己的嗓子突然干涩，耳边可以听到自己的呼吸声。

他一定是疯了。

他居然觉得这个女人的走路姿势，和他六年级跟踪了一年的Malfoy一模一样。

 

TBC...


End file.
